Calor Corporal
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Hace frío y Nanami no puede dormir por la noche. Después de dar vueltas y mas vueltas decide salir. En el camino se encuentra con Tomoe. En un impulso Nanami lo abraza para entrar en calor. Tomoe la lleva a su cuarto. ¿Que pasará? ADVERTENCIA: LEMON TOMOE X NANAMI


**Este es una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido hace unas horas, no pude resistir la tentación de escribirla. Es mi primer LEMON asi que no se que tal habrá quedado. Ojala os guste. **

**El Tomoe de este fic no se parece demasiado al del anime/manga lo sé pero quise imaginarme un Tomoe que se rindiera a sus sentimientos por Nanami y que por ello recuperase momentaneamente su calidad de demonio zorro. Ojala quedase bien.**

**Espero sus comentarios como siempre =DD **

**Gracias por leer ^^ **

**Calor corporal**

Sábado por la noche, el invierno se cernía frio como una capa de hielo sobre el templo Mikage, el aire movía las ramas de los arboles creando sombrar misteriosas y sonidos de ultratumba que retumbaban hasta la habitación de la joven diosa de la Tierra quien daba vueltas en su futón sin poder conciliar el sueño desde hacía varias horas.

Su cuerpo temblaba de frio debajo de la fina tela del futón y mentalmente se maldijo por no tener kimonos de dormir más gruesos.  
Después de dar varias vueltas más y entender que no iba a poder dormir, se levanto y minutos después de haber desenredado los nudos de su melena castaña salió al pasillo.

Una corriente de aire frio se coló por debajo de su kimono mandándole un escalofrío directamente por todo el cuerpo.  
Abrazándose a sí misma empezó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo que aquellas horas no tenía la más mínima luz. Estiro los brazos para palpar la pared o lo que fuera que hubiera cerca.

Un muro se apareció frente a ella, pero ese muro se empezó a mover y además….era cálido…

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Nanami?-Una luz, procedente de la linterna que Tomoe tenía entre las manos le revelo la identidad del "muro" que obstaculizaba su paso. El familiar zorro curvo una ceja, curioso por la presencia de la chica en la mitad del pasillo en mitad de la noche.

-Tomoe…-Sin saber porque, lo abrazo sintiendo al instante la calidez de su cuerpo. Enterró la cara en aquella calidez, queriendo que no se alejara de ella.  
Tomoe, por su parte se quedo quieto, sorprendido por la acción repentina de la joven, pero al notar su cuerpo frio comprendió la situación y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Tienes frio, Nanami?

Recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica y sonrió como el demonio que era. Una idea surgió en su mente y tiro de su mano hacia su habitación, situada pocos pasos más adelante.  
Cerró la puerta después de que Nanami hubiera pasado y le rodeo los hombros por detrás, sorprendiéndola a ella y a él mismo.  
En la oscuridad de su habitación, su boca perfilo el cuello blanquecino de Nanami haciéndola suspirar y un pequeño y suave gemido surgió de sus labios.

-Nanami…-Sus brazos bajaron hacia su cintura acercándola más a él. Nanami intento moverse pero él no le dejo hacerlo, sujetando su rostro con una de sus manos mientras sus labios subían hacia su mentón, sorbiendo suavemente su piel.

Los gemidos de Nanami eran música para sus oídos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nanami, grandes y brillantes, su respiración agitada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación. Tomoe gruñó, su pelo creció hasta llegarle a los talones y sus ojos se oscurecieron observando el rostro de su maestra, que enrojecía más cada segundo. En sus labios se formo una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de promesas prohibidas.

Promesas que quería mostrar a su querida Nanami.

Bajo las habilidosas manos del familiar Nanami se rindió a sus deseos, después de todo amaba a Tomoe y ya no quería seguir escondiéndolo. Además había sido él quien había comenzado.

Le rodeo el cuello con brazos temblorosos, puesto que no tenía experiencia en el amor, y sintió entre sus manos los largos mechones de su familiar.

"¿Qué es este cabello?" Se pregunto pero enseguida olvido aquellas preguntas ya que los cálidos labios de su familiar se posaron en los suyos y comenzó la magia.

Tomoe debía de saber del tema, pensó Nanami ya que aquel zorro sabia donde tenía que tocar, como utilizar sus labios para llevarla al cielo y en el momento en que se encontró con aquellas dos pozas azuladas sintió que podía ver su alma.  
La mirada de Tomoe era cálida, como si solo tuviera ojos para ella, aunque también había algo más…algo perverso…

Se encontró estirada contra el futón de su familiar y con su cálido peso sobre ella, sin llegarla a aplastar.  
Sus labios sorbían su labio inferior, tirando suavemente al final con sus colmillos, enviando mil sensaciones a la joven que solo se estremecía entre sus brazos.  
En un descuido que entreabrió los labios en busca de oxigeno, el astuto zorro aprovechó para hacer una intrusión en su boca dejando a Nanami momentáneamente paralizada y sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

Aquello pareció enternecer a Tomoe quien con un gruñido, más bien como un ronroneo, guió a su lengua hacia la suya, compartiendo un beso más intimo, más adulto…

Sus manos, quietas sobre su cuerpo parecieron volver a la vida, una empezó a acariciar las mejillas de la joven, ya de color rojo tomate mientras que su otra mano, más atrevida, comenzaba una jugosa exploración por debajo de las solapas del kimono de la diosa.

Nanami separo sus labios de los de Tomoe para soltar un suave gemido cuando este rozo con sus dedos uno de sus pezones por encima de la fina camisa interior que estaba usando.

Aquello pareció agradar a Tomoe y repitió la acción usando sus dos dedos para rodear el pequeño botón y frotarlo con otro de sus lados dedos haciendo gemir a la joven diosa quien arqueo levemente la espalda en respuesta.

-Nanami…-Susurro el familiar y con un movimiento hábil desato el nudo del obi del kimono de Nanami descubriendo su pecho cubierto por la corta camiseta blanca y sus braguitas de lunares.

Nanami enrojeció más si era posible.

Tomoe bajo la cabeza para volver a recorrer el cuello de la joven con los labios parándose para dejar una pequeña marca de colmillos en la mitad. Las manos de la joven se movieron a su cabello subiendo hasta alcanzar sus orejas, descubriendo que estaban recubiertas de suave pelaje y comenzó a acariciarlas provocando ronroneos en Tomoe.

Este, con un movimiento brusco arrancó la camiseta de Nanami dejando sus pequeños senos bajo su escrutinio y lentamente acercó su boca a uno de ellos, pasando su lengua por la cima de ellos.

Nanami soltó un jadeo ahogado ante tal acción.  
El familiar, motivado por aquellos dulces sonidos, prosiguió su trabajo y después le dio el mismo trato al otro entrando en acción sus manos, masajeando ambos senos mientras su lengua se ocupaba de ellos.

-T-Tomoe…-Gemía cerca de sus orejas su diosa, sobreexcitada por sus atenciones. Tomoe levanto la cabeza dejando, momentáneamente, sus senos tranquilos, aunque con sus manos esparciendo su saliva por sus pezones.  
Nanami, en un acto de valentía, los hizo rodar, quedando sobre el familiar quien se quedo mirándola, con aquellos ojos…

-N-no es justo…-Comenzó a decir ella, apoyándose con las manos en su pecho-Que solo tú puedas…ya sabes…

-Soy tuyo…Nanami-Dijo él, dándole un toque lujurioso a su nombre. Nanami se estremeció deliciosamente-Puedes hacer lo que gustes conmigo…

Ante aquellas palabras Nanami solo pudo sonrojarse por las ideas que de repente se agolparon en su cabeza y rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios a su familiar, siendo correspondida al instante por este.

"Es tan inocente…" Pensaba el familiar mientras intensificaba el beso de forma que Nanami pudiera seguirle el ritmo sin parecer demasiado fuerte y mientras la joven se acompasaba al ritmo de sus labios rodeo de nuevo su cuerpo rozando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

-Desvísteme…Nanami-Dijo cuando separaron sus labios, recibiendo un increíble sonrojo por parte de la chica quien miro hacia otro lado para intentar ocultarlo. No iba a funcionar. Tomoe ya la había visto.

Sujeto sus muñecas con suavidad, teniendo cuidado, y las acerco a sus ropas. Con vergüenza, Nanami desprendió las telas que cubrían el cuerpo de su familiar, reuniéndose con las suyas en algún punto inconcreto de la habitación.

"Tan hermoso…" Pensó Nanami al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su familiar, rara vez había podido ver algo de la anatomía de su familiar pues este siempre llevaba varias capas de ropa e incluso cuando habían ido a la playa no había podido si no ver sus pies desnudos sobre la arena. Pero ahora…podía ver su blanquecino y bien formado pecho, los músculos marcados de su estomago, sin pizca de grasa y su ropa interior, tapando aquel lugar que aun desconocía.

Ante la mirada de Nanami, su familiar, en un intento de ayudarla, guió de nuevo sus manos hacia sus hombros.  
Quería que lo tocase, sentir sus manos sobre él.

-Tócame, Nanami-Pidió y poco a poco las manos de su maestro fueron acariciando cada pequeña porción de piel, tan suavemente…Luego fueron sus labios…-Nanami…

Haciéndola rodar de nuevo, volvió a tomar el control de la situación y lentamente fue descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta las braguitas de lunares.  
Levantando una de sus piernas fue dejando pequeños besos desde el talón, hasta la rodilla y bajando hasta sus muslos donde acarició la tela con sus dedos, notando la humedad filtrándose a través del algodón.

-Estas tan mojada…-Dijo con voz gutural desde su posición y lentamente retiro aquella prenda, dejando a Nanami gloriosamente desnuda frente a él-¿Estas así por mí, Nanami~?

Mientras hablaba rozó aquella entrada húmeda con dos de sus dedos haciendo que Nanami gimiera de nuevo y al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella introdujo uno de ellos en su intimidad, moviéndolo lentamente, lubricándola más aun.

-Dime…Nanami…¿Estas así por mi?-Pregunto de nuevo e introdujo el segundo dedo, repitiendo la acción.

-Si…-Gimió ella en respuesta.

Complacido, la libero de sus dedos y se coloco de nuevo sobre ella, habiéndose despojado de su ropa interior y rozando sus cuerpos completamente.

-Nanami…-Coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, sosteniendo su rostro y lentamente se introdujo en ella. Nanami grito por la intrusión siendo acallada por los labios de su familiar y lentamente fue adaptándose a él.

Cuando se hubo adecuado a su longitud comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente pasando los brazos de ella por su cuello y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco para no asustarla.

Nanami soltó un grito al llegar al clímax y Tomoe la volvió a acallar con su boca liberándose pocos segundos después descansando su rostro entre los pechos de su amada quien respiraba agitadamente y que gentilmente lo rodeo entre sus brazos.

-Nanami…

-Tomoe…

Este giro un poco, quedando ambos sobre sus costados y alargando la mano los cubrió con las mantas.

Nanami alargo la mano para rozar su mejilla.

-Tu pelo a vuelvo a la normalidad…-Susurro rozando los ahora cortos mechones plateados del familiar. Este coloco su mano sobre la suya.

-Nanami

-¿Si?

-Tenías razón…

-¿Eh?

Tomoe sonrió, como aquella vez en el parque de diversiones.

-En que te amo

Nanami se quedo en silencio unos segundos, aun con la mano en la mejilla del familiar. Este se preocupo por su silencio.

-¿Nana…-Esta cubrió su boca con sus labios impidiéndole hablar y este respondió a sus deseos.

-Yo también te amo-Respondió soltando sus labios. Tomoe sonrió y la abrazo contra él.

-Ahora solo queda que no vuelvas a verte con ese cuervo ni esa serpiente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie puede tocar lo que es mío-Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Nanami, por enésima vez en la noche, se sonrojo.

-¿Estas celoso de Kurama y Mizuki?

-Si-Dijo serio-Estoy celoso y no dejaré que te vuelvan a tocar.

Nanami sonrió por los celos sin sentido de su familiar y volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

Fuera, el viento se había detenido. Y la nieve se empezaba a derretir. Quizá gracias al calor corporal de aquella diosa y su familiar.


End file.
